War of the two kingdoms
by Gravenimage
Summary: The story takes six months after Twilight princess after the defeat of Gannondorf the land of Hyrule has finally achieve peace but with the threat of a far away kingdom Hyruke its about to be engulf in a wat that may change the land Link/Ilia Zelda/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Premonition

Chapter 1 Premonition

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess but I own the game

Authors Note: this story has lots of spoilers from the game so if you haven't finish the game yet then don't read the story, and Im sorry but Im not gonna pair Zelda with Link that will be all and I hope you enjoy the story.

(Dream Sequence)

The land was cover by fire every beautiful tree was burn down to ashes the green grass field of Hyrule was burn black. She saw it with her very own blue eyes and she still couldn't believe it the once beautiful land of Hyrule has been destroy, the sky was black cover by darkness like the sun has completely abandoned the land never to let his bright rays shine the day. She stood there still from the shock she slowly fell on her knees and started sobbing the silent tears fell from her blue eyes, she couldn't feel more ashamed and devastated of herself she has failed them she has failed to protect her land her people she has failed miserably. Her crying was stop as she saw a familiar figure riding on a brown horse she smile a small trace of hope shine in her eyes she knew the stranger very well wearing his green tunic the Hylian shield in his left hand and the mighty master sword in his right hand shining, it was none other that the hero chosen by the gods Link.

She try calling to him but it was futile he was too far as he was riding on his horse Epona he was heading into a familiar location which was the route to Hyrule castle. She didn't hesitate to stay as she follow him, she ran as fast as she could she wasn't going to stay behind she was going to help the chosen hero protect what was left of her beautiful land. As she was running and reaching the castle she gasp in shock as more tears fell from her eyes the whole town was cover in fire, every building of the proud and beautiful castle town of Hyrule was being embrace by the hatred flames. She finally enter the town and it was worse than she thought everything was burn down there wasn't a single building spare, she sob silently as she saw that the whole street was filled with dead bodies the bodies of her own people the blood was everywhere.

She cursed under breath for what has happened how could she let something like this happen wasn't she strong enough to stop this horrible tragedy from happening, wasn't she the one who hold the power of the gods. She hated herself for her failure as she continued to look at the bodies of women, children and her own guards on the ground. She then remembers Link as she saw him entering the castle she ran faster as she wanted to help the chosen hero fight. When she reach the entrance to the castle her blue eyes widened in shock the entire castle was half demolished and cover in fire, she wasn't going to continue crying as she immediately enter the castle she draw her sword as she wasn't going to show mercy to the monster responsible for this tragedy. She enter the main room and took the stairs that lead to the center of the castle, while she was running she could hear the faint sound of metal clashing she could clearly tell that it was the sound of a sword clashing with another. After a while she finally reach the large door where the fighting sounds were coming from which was the door that lead to the inner sanctum she remembers clearly that it was the chamber where Link fought Gannondorf along side Midna the Twilight Princess.

Without thinking twice she open the large door and enter the inner sanctum of the castle as soon as she enter she heard a loud cry of pain she gasp recognizing the owner voice very well. She climb the long stairs in shock she thought that the worst has happened, and it did when she reach the chamber she gasp in shock she was now staring at the fallen body of Link his blood was covering his body. She couldn't believe it the chosen hero of the gods has been defeated and he was another like her that had the power of the gods, she looked at the master sword next to his body her eyes then traveled to the responsible for his death and the responsible for the destruction of her land. The being had a large black cloak covering his whole body she glared deep her blue eyes piercing at the evil stranger before she charge at him out of nowhere another cloaked figure appeared. She was surprise to see the cloaked figure fighting the one that defeated Link she saw the cloaked figure had two katanas each of his hands she was able to see under his cloak and saw from under his cloak saw a silver armor. She was in awe to see that the cloaked figure was very strong he was holding his own against the evil cloaked figure, the battle was fierce but in the end the cloaked figure fall before the evil one as he stab his sword at his chest.

She gasp in shock as she saw his body fall to the ground now she was the only one alive to stop him, she began to doubt herself she thought that she didn't have a chance against this powerful evil since he defeated the chosen hero and the other mysterious figure. Before she reacted to fight him he saw that the cloaked evil figure was staring at her she felt herself frozen as his gaze was making her unable to move, suddenly behind the cloaked figure another figure appeared but he wasn't wearing a cloak he was being cover by the shadows of the chamber. She still couldn't move but she has felt this evil before it was very familiar to her, then the shadowy figure fire a massive blast at her she gasp she couldn't move it was over in the end she failed her people and her land she felt so useless now she was gonna pay the price with her life as the blast reach her and hit her.

Then everything turned black

(End of dream)

Zelda rose up from her bed her whole face and body was cover in sweat, her sheets and bed was soaked in her sweat. Her breathing slowly calm down as she finally realize it was just a dream a horrible dream she was now in her royal quarters, she got up from her bed and open the window she smile as she was now staring at the silent peaceful town since it was still nightfall. She saw beyond her town and into the landscape of the land it was very calm she finally calm herself the land of Hyrule has been in peace for the past six months since Link the chosen hero of the Gods defeated the Lord of evil Gannondorf. Ever since then the whole land was living peacefully thanks to him and of course thanks to Midna the Twilight Princess, after Gannondorf was defeated she return to the realm of Twilight and destroy the Mirror of Twilight which was the gate to the realm of Twilight.

While looking trough the window she began to recalled that horrible dream she had its true that evil has been vanish and the land was once again peaceful but will it stay like that, or will a new more powerful evil rise to shatter the peace that the chosen hero fought hard to achieved.

"I wonder if that dream is true" Zelda whisper while looking at the night sky" this is the second time I had that dream, is it a warning? Will it come true if this is a premonition of future events to come then I won't ignore it I will be ready and face this evil as the ruler of Hyrule"

She closed down the window and went back to her bed she hope that she didn't had that dream again, she slowly drift again to sleep and she pray that her nightmare never comes true.

To be Continued

So how do you like the story so far Im going to try and update this story because I still have to finish a chapter from my massive Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover story as always reviews are always welcome flames ARE NOT see you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Invasion

Chapter 2 Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

Hyrule Field

As the sun slowly rise to shine a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule, the sounds of horse steps were heard in the vicinity of Hyrule field there was a man wearing a black cloak riding on a black horse he was being follow by six knights dress in black armor they were also riding on black horses who were wearing black armors. The knights were firing arrows at him but he was fast as soon as an arrow came at him he immediately took a katana blocking the arrow, he continue blocking the arrows when he suddenly jump out of his horse and at high speed he charge at the knights and took out another katana from under his cloak he attack all of the knights they're bodies fell from their horses and into the ground. Once the knights were killed the stranger sheathed back his katanas and went back to his horse he ride until reaching a large wooden bridge he decided to lay low until the time was right for him, he ride with his horse and went under the wooden bridge once he check there were no enemies in the distance he lie down and went to sleep.

Hyrule Castle(Inner Sanctum)

Zelda was looking at the statue from the Inner Sanctum the beautiful statue was holding the crest of the royal family of Hyrule which was the three triforce. She has been feeling uneasy due to her recent nightmare to her she didn't wanted the peace and prosperity that Link fought hard to achieve be broken by a new evil she continue to think. An old man enter the chamber he seems to be in his late sixties he had a long white beard and was wearing a white robe in the middle of the robe had the three triforce.

"Ah princess you're here" the old man said which was Charlo after Gannondorf was defeated Zelda made him the head priest of the royal family

Zelda look from the statue to the old man" Im sorry Charlo I was just thinking"

"Thnking?" Charlo said" thinking about future events, we don't know what the future holds in store for us that's why we have to live our days to the fullest"

Zelda smile at him" this why I made you the head priest Charlo you're very wise and you are absolutely right I have to focus about the present before focusing on the future"

"And you should be focusing in the ceremony in two months because is going to be your coronation" Charlo said

"I almost forgot about it" Zelda said looking back at the giant statue

"Remember princess" Charlo said as he was about to leave" don't get frightened by a bad dream instead take the courage to face it like a true ruler of a kingdom would" with those wise words said the old priest left chamber leaving a happy Zelda behind

"Face it like a true ruler of Hyrule I will take those words to heart Charlo" Zelda said as she smile she took one look at the statue before leaving the chamber

Hyrule Field( miles away from the castle)

In the open grass filed there stood a small army of men wearing black armors in black horses, in the middle of the army stood a larger men wearing a black armor with a long red cape. The looked towards the direction of Hyrule castle he gave a soft chuckle while staring at the field, suddenly came another soldier riding on a horse.

"Well did you find him?" the armored knight in red cape said

"No general the knights that were pursuing him were killed" the knight said

"Forget about him then…..for now he'll be hiding from us until we do our little demonstration" the general said while chuckling he looked back at the direction towards the castle

"What are you're orders general?" another knight said

"We attack the castle were going to show Hyrule what true power is, they wont know what hit them" the general said as he took out his sword" al right men its time to attack LET'S MOVE OUT"

"YES SIR" the army shouted

Castle Town

Castle town was as always full of people it was just another peaceful day, the streets were busy with lots merchants selling their products. Others business like star game with host Purlo were open the same with Madame Fanabi fortune telling house and the Gorons hot spring water sale. Ever since Gannondorf was defeated castle town has been pretty peaceful nothing much has happened during the last six months only good things in business, Malo mart became a very famous store with their low prices on weapons and items. Purlo has open a new star game which he has made very difficult since Link won the last game obtaining the giant quiver people have been whining that the game was too hard that no one could do it, for Purlo he was anxiously waiting for Link to return so he could show him that his new game couldn't be beaten. Princess Agita was still living in her castle with the twenty five golden bugs that Link has found for her and she couldn't be any happier. Jovani has been living his life normally thanks to Link who was the one who destroy the sixty five Imp Poes in order to change him back to his human self from a golden statue, but Govani doesn't know that it was the Link because he was transform in his wolf form.

As the people continue to walk around the town they were surprised as from the three gates of the town an army of soldiers wearing black armor riding on horses came a the town center they started attacking the people without mercy. The people were running for their lives while screaming, the castle guards didn't waste any time as they charge at them but the soldiers were strong as they kill some of them. The people ran as fast as they could so they could get away from their attackers, more of castle guards as they took on the black armor soldiers. One guard went to the gate that leads to Hyrule castle and locked it so they enemy couldn't get to the castle, he immediately enter the castle to warn the princess of the attack that was taking place at the town.

When arrived at the main room he saw princess Zelda with three more people one was a man in his early twenties with short brown hair and blue eyes the other man was an older man who seems to be in his early sixties with grey hair and a grey beard with black eyes and the final person was a woman who seems to be in her middle twenties with black hair in pigtails and black eyes. The three persons who were obviously Shad, Auru and Ashei were now wearing a white armor uniform at the chest section of the armor was the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule which was the three triforces forming a triangle. After Gannondorf was defeated Zelda made the three freedom fighters her personnel squadron she knew she made a good choice since the freedom fighters are loyal to Hyrule.

The guard went towards Zelda with a frightened look" what's wrong?" Zelda said in a worry like she was afraid of what he was about to say

The guard was panting" princess its urgent WERE UNDERATTACK"

Zeldas gasp along the freedom fighters but she was really scared fearing that her nightmare would come true and it seems it did.

"Princess well take care of this" Auru said

Shad and Ashei nodded

"Al right but Im going too" Zelda said

The group nodded as they left the caste when they reach the center of town where the big fountain stood they all gasp the place was full of dead people and injure among them were women and children. Zelda was shock she just had a nightmare where she saw her whole kingdom get destroy and now it was déjà vu for her and this time it was really happening, she didn't wasted any time as she went to the bodies of her people to check if they were still alive or not and hopefully she pray that they were still alive.

"Almost all of the people here are just injure but they need medical attention" Ashei said

"Thank goodness" Zelda said softly" the enemy might still be here so it will best if we split up and lend our support to the guards Auru take the east, Ashei take the south, Shad take the west and I will take the center"

The three freedom fighters nodded and left according to the directions Zelda told them to go, she then began to use the power of her triforce to heal the injure people even if they were a lot of people she didn't care she was going to heal every last one of them she wasn't going to fail her people like in her nightmare. All the sudden a few black armor soldiers arrived at the fountain where they saw her healing the people.

"Hey there's a survivor here" a soldier said

"Really" another soldier said that's when he notice her princess gown he smirk" well we actually found her no doubt she's the princess of Hyrule"

"Judging by her dress yeah its her al right"

"What should we do should we kill her?"

"The general didn't said anything about killing her maybe we should capture her alive and sell her to the highest bitter with her beauty we may become rich with her"

"Yeah that's a good idea the general doesn't have to find out"

Zelda has already stop healing the injure and she was now glaring at the soldiers that were responsible for the attack on her people she raise her left hand and the triforce was shining in her gloved hand, suddenly her golden bow appeared and a quiver of her golden arrows the same arrows she use to help Link defeat Gannondorf in one of their fights.

"You will pay severe consequences for invading my kingdom" Zelda said as she was ready to fire one of the golden arrows

"GET HER"

The soldiers charge in but Zelda was quick and she fire the golden arrow which hit the two soldiers killing them on the spot. More soldiers came because they heard the noise of the battle and charge at Zelda but once again she shoot various of her golden arrows hitting them, the rest of the soldiers were able to get close to her but she drew her sword and cash swords with them. She slash over them one at time until they were no more in the area one soldier that survive was in awe and shock at the princess power.

(Impossible such speed and accuracy its not human at all) the soldier thought as he left

On the ease side of the town Auru had defeated several soldiers with his large cannon and also because he was being help by the guards of the castle, in time he help some of the townsfolk to escape and seek shelter in a nearby house.

On the south side of the town Ashei along with some guards have took on several of the black armor soldiers, she use her sword to slash the soldiers like Auru she was able to help some of the people from the town to escape.

On the west side of the town there wasn't as much soldiers as the previous locations but still he took a few of the soldiers with his crossbow the guards help the civilians of the town to escape.

In one hour the battle was over a large amount of the black armor soldiers were killed and the rest of them retreated, most of the people who escape the attack have been hiding in Telma's bar some of those people were Jovani, Agita, Purlo and Madane Fanadi.

Princess Zelda along the three freedom fighters and some of her guards were at the doctors office, a lot of people were in the office which means the doctor Borville had his hands full.

"There so many of them" Borville said seeing the injure people with his large circular glasses

"Its al right doctor I heal the serious wounds but they still need medical attention" Zelda said

"I see, then let me see them Ill see what I can do" Borville said

Zelda nodded she left the office with the freedom fighters so the doctor could do his job, outside of the office there were more people injure.

"They did a number on us" Ashei said sounding a little annoyed

"At least there were no casualties" Shad said

"Indeed and there wasn't any damage to the town or the castle so things are not so bad" Auru said

Zelda stood silent before going to the near guard" I want to see the attackers armor"

"Yes princess" the guard said

The guard lead the prncess to one of the bodies of the soldiers that attack the town Shad, Ashei and Auru follow them. The guard show a body of one the attacking soldiers Zelda was gazing into the armor of the soldier.

"Is there something princess?" Auru said

"I think I've seen this armor before" Zelda said as she was still staring into the armor that's when she notice in the middle portion of the chest area there was a symbol carved into the black armor it was the symbol of a white dragon inside a red shield

Zelda gasp as she has recognize the symbol(this is the crest of the kingdom of Elysian but why would they attack us…..Hyrule and Elysian doesn't have any politic nor economic relations because both of our kingdoms are too far away from each other)

"Princess do you know who are the attackers?" Shad said in a high interest tone

Zelda nodded" these soldiers are from the kingdom of Elysian"

The guards and the freedom fighters gasp at the revelation

"Interesting there aren't many books that talk about the kingdom of Elysian much since we don't know much about them I will like to know more about Elysian" Shad said

Ashei sighed(there he goes again going into brain mode)

"Why Elysian would attack us?" a guard said

"Isn't it obvious they want to kill all of us" another guard said

"Princess this is a sign of war" another guard said

"Yes princess we have to be prepared" another guard said

Zelda stood silent she looked at Shad, Ashei and Auru who nodded in agreement with the guards she hated to admit it but they were right war be upon them and she have to fight to protect her kingdom so her nightmare didn't came true.

"First were have to secure the town close the gates and guard them second Shad, Ashei and Auru I want you three to patrol the town also tell the rest of the people that are taking shelter in Telma's bar to stay there we don't know when they might return but there's a chance they might come back with reinforcements" Zelda said

"Yes princess" the group said as they left

"Wait" Zelda said as she stop one guard" were gonna need more help, prepare to send a message to Ordon village"

"Yes princess" the guard said as he left

(It seems peace has been shatter once again,I never thought it would come down to this) Zelda thought

Outside of the castle a few miles away stood the general on his horse there was one soldier with him, the general chuckle in amusement.

"Well what do you know it seems that Hyrule is tougher than it looks" the general said

"You're orders general?" the soldier said

"Well retreat for now I also want a small battalion to locate and hunt down our ran away lamb" the general said

"Yes sir" the soldier said as he left

The general took one last look at the distant castle before leaving(next time Hyrule next time you will fall to the Elysian kingdom)

To be Continued

I finally update it don't worry Ill be back with the next chapter soon and hopefully I will make it longer, reviews are always welcome flames ARE NOT farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Return of the Chosen Hero

Chapter 3 Return of the Chosen Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

Ordon Village

Another beautiful day has rise on the wonderful Ordon Village, it has been very peaceful in the last six months so nothing excited has happened since then. The villagers were doing there regular everyday routine preparing the crops and helping around the house while the children were just playing sword fights. Of course things were normal at Fado's farm as Link was doing his regular job taking care of the goats and make sure they return to the barn house. After finishing his job Link who was in his natural village outfit was about to leave with his horse Epona.

"Thanks again Link for taking care of the goats" Fado said

"No problem Fado they are not so bad once you get to know them better" Link said

"Ill say they don't pay attention to me when I called to them and yet they pay attention to you I wonder if it has something to do that you're the chosen hero of the gods" Fado said

"I don't think it has to with that Fado you have to be gentler with them otherwise they might hit attack you" Link said

"Yeah Ill remember that" Fado said while rubbing his bottom

Link chuckle" just be careful next time Fado"

"No problem I will anyway are you going to take Epona to Ilia?" Fado said

"Yeah if I don't Ilia will chew me and spit me out" Link said with a sweat drop on the back of his head

Fado laugh" come on Link don't exaggerate she can't be that bad"

Link frown at him" you don't know her like I do when she gets upset she gets upset"

"Maybe you're right after all she is your girlfriend" Fado said while smirking

Link blush at his comment he clear his throat" well anyway I better get going lets go Epona"

Link took Epona and left the farm leaving a chuckling Fado behind, when he reach the village he was greeted by his friends Talo, Malon, Colin, and Beth who they all looked excited.

"Hey guys" Link greeted

"Oh hi Link" Talo greeted

"I hope you're not busy Link because we thought if it was al right with you if you spar with Colin" Beth said

Colin nodded he was wearing his shield and sword" please Link I want to know how strong I have gotten"

"Well I should be heading to the spring Ilia is waiting for me" Link said he notice the disappointed look in Colin's face" but it wouldn't hurt if we have a small sparing match"

Colin gave a big smile while Talo, Beth and Malo cheered

"Al RIGHT" Beth and Talon shouted in unison

"Finally were going to see some action, nothing excited has happened during the past few months" Malo said

"Oh here Link we brought you your wooden sword" Talo said showing him his wooden sword

Link smirk" looks like you guys have this planned already" he took the wooden sword

Colin drew his wooden sword and his wooden shield ready to fight" Link before we begin……don't hold back"

Link saw the seriousness in his blue eyes and nodded he took his fighting stance, he decided to make the first move and lunge a simple sword swing but it was unexpected of him to see the Colin have block it with his shield. Colin then counter with his sword but Link block with his sword, Colin took the opportunity and used a shield attack knocking Link before he felt to the ground he did a back flip and landed safe on the ground. Link took another swing Colin block it with his shield, he was going to use another shield attack on him but Link did back flip evading the shield attack and he use the jump strike on him knocking Colin to the ground.

During the whole fight Malo, Talo and Beth were in awe they were not amaze that Link was strong it was the fact that Colin have gotten strong he hold his own against Link pretty good. Colin was down on the ground but Link offer his hand to help him back on his feet.

"You okay Colin?" Link said

"Yeah Im fine" Colin said

"Im impressed Colin you really have grown strong keep it up and you might become even better than me" Link said with a smile

"Thanks Link father have been teaching me I hope I become strong like you" Colin said

"You will just keep practicing" Link said

"WOW COLIN YOU'RE AMAZING" Beth shouted

"Yeah you were awesome Colin" Talo said

"That was very good Colin" Malo said

Colin blush from the compliments he was receiving while Link was chuckling

"Well Colin looks like you're now the center of attention" Link said

"Come on Colin show us you're cool moves" Talo said

"Yeah I want to see them too" Beth said excited

"Me too" Malo said

The four of them left while Link was still smiling, he then took Epona" come on girl we have already kept Ilia waiting for too long" Link left with Epona heading into the direction of the spring

When Link reach the ordon spring he saw her staring into the sky, he couldn't help but smile at her she look so beautiful her short green hair flowing by the small gust of wind being blown. After Gannondorf was defeated Link and Ilia have grown closer than usual they have become officially a couple and both couldn't be any happier. Link came with Epona he quietly walk to the spring, but Ilia knew he was there so she gave him a frown.

"Its about time you got here where were you?" Ilia said annoyed

"Sorry Ilia but Colin and the others wanted me to spar with Colin Im sorry if I made you wait" Link said

Ilia smile" you're here now that's what matters" she went to Epona and caressed her head" hey Epona how you doing I hope Link is not making you jump any fences" she then gave a look to Link who only shook his head

"I have talk to Fado and he promised he wasn't going to put the fences anymore so Im not making Epona jump hope you're happy" Link said

"Good Im glad because if you hurt Epona again I will take her away from you" Ilia said

Link sighed he then took Ilia in his arms" what's wrong with you why are upset with me?"

Ilia blush being in her boyfriend arms" Im not upset with you I just don't want Epona to get hurt that's all I know she cares for you but that doesn't give you the right to mistreat her"

"Im not mistreating her Im taking care of her" Link said as he kiss her lips which she accepted and lean him closer to her

The kiss didn't last long as they broke apart they heard a familiar cry

MMMMRRRRRR LLLIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKKK

Link didn't have to guess the owner of the voice he knew who he was since he has met him in his travels. The man came to the couple running at a fast pace he had short brown hair pointing ears and a white runner uniform with sandals he was the postman.

"Good morning Mr. Link" the postman said

"Hey have you been its been a while since I last saw you" Link said

"Well you know me Im always running to deliver the mail" the postman said" but Im here as usual on business so Mr. Link I have a letter for you the letter is in rush delivery so I have to run twice as fast"

Link blink in surprise" a letter for me I wonder who could it be from?"

"Its from princess Zelda" the postman said

Link gasp along with Ilia the postman bow" well I gotta go duty calls" he then left running

Link hesitate a little before opening the letter he didn't know what could it be why would the princess would send him a letter. He didn't wasted any time as he open the letter and read it.

**Dear Link:**

**I humbly apologize for troubling you in your time of peace, but unfortunately a crisis have fallen on our land and its most recommended that you return as the chosen hero of the gods to defend the land of Hyrule once again. I also recommended that Rusl joins you we need all the help we can get, thank you for listening and once again I apologize for troubling you.**

**Sincerely**

**Princess Zelda**

Link finished reading the letter, Ilia was dying in curiosity to find out what the letter she could tell it was something important she could tell by looking at her boyfriends face.

"What is it?" Ilia said sounding afraid

Link sighed" I need you to do a favor for me Ilia, take this letter and give it to Rusl afterwards tell your father to send a message reply to Zelda"

"Why what's going on?" Ilia said worry

Link pause before speaking" trouble, take Epona with you Ill meet you later"

"Where are you going?" Ilia said

"To the Sacred Groove" Link said before leaving

Ilia didn't waste time as she took Epona and left the spring she was now really worry and she didn't know what Link meant when he said trouble but she didn't argue with herself she was goona do what Link told her to do.

Hyrule Field(beneath the wooden bridge)

The stranger finally woke up from his rest he was hungry so he decided to eat something since he was next to the small lake he decided to get a few fishes to satisfy his hunger. He walk to the lake he look at the near fishes and with his katanas in a quick motion he slice the fishes. After he kill the fishes he made a fire to cook his meal once the fishes were ready he eat them satisfying his hunger, he suddenly heard horse steps closing in he slowly gaze out of the bridge and saw the same soldiers that were chasing him before.

"They are still looking for me" the stranger said

He decided not to confront them since they didn't know where he was so he continued to hide and reveal himself until the time was right.

Sacred Groove(Faron Woods)

Link has reached the entrance to the true sacred groove of the forest, he was standing in front of the two stone guardians that guard the sacred groove. He climb the staircase until he reach the hall where the master sword was kept, and there it was in the pedestal where he first found it along side Midna. He walk towards the master sword still shining as ever he took the blue hilt of the blade and with a quick move he pull the sword from the pedestal. Link raise the master sword high in the air the ray light from the sun shining on the blade creating a large glimmer he smile seeing that it hasn't change since he last used it.

"I never thought Ill be using you again" Link said still looking at the master sword

He put the sword in his sheath and left the sacred chamber he was going to defend Hyrule once again.

Hyrule Castle(library)

Zelda was looking trough every book in the library that she could find she wanted to find out more about the Elysian kingdom as she could, finding something on the library wasn't going to be easy since the library its ten time bigger than castle town. She wasn't alone because Shad volunteer to help her so she thought it wasn't going to take her a lot of time to find something.

Zelda put more books on the table" I hope there's something that could help us learn more about the Elysian kingdom, thank you Shad for helping me"

"Its truly an honor princess its not everyday that you get to search in the royal family library all the knowledge and information in its archives" Shad said cheery while searching more books

Zelda chuckle a little knowing that Shad would be more interested in reading the books rather than find a book with information on the Elysian kingdom.

Just then a guard entered the library" my lady a message has arrived for you from Ordon village"

Zelda immediately took the message" thank you" while she open the letter the guard left, by now Shad has stop in reading the books and was looking interested at the letter in Zelda's hands

"Is Link going to help us?" Shad said

Zelda read the letter

**Dear Zelda:**

**I received your message and I have accepted to help you protect the land of Hyrule, me and Rusl will be leaving tomorrow for Hyrule castle until we meet again.**

**Farewell **

**Link**

Zelda gave a small smile as she close the letter she looked back at Shad" Shad lets continue searching before our guests arrived"

Shad smile and nodded as he got back to search the books, Zelda began to check on the books again as she smile to herself.

(I knew I could count on him) Zelda thought

Ordon Village

Everybody was in front of the village except for Ilia, they were waiting for Link to get back from the sacred groove. Rusl came along him were his wife Uli and their new born baby Mika Colin was also there along with the rest of the village Fado, Talo, Malo, Beth, Hanch, Sera, Jaggle, Pergie and mayor Bo.

"So you're really leaving father?" Colin said

"Yes I have to defend Hyrule Link will be coming with me but don't worry we'll be back soon" Rusl said

"That's right"

Everyone looked to Link he was now wearing his green tunic, the tunic given to the chosen hero of the gods.

"You'll leaving too Link?" Talo said

"Yeah but we'll be back" Link said he went to Colin" Colin its up to you to defend the village I know you will do a good job with the way you fought I have no doubt"

Colin nodded" thanks Link take care and you too father"

"Good luck" Talo said

"Please return to us safe" Bo said

"You better comeback Link I need you to calm the goats" Fado said

"We'll miss you" Hanch said

"Take care you too" Sera said

Link and Rusl nodded

"Goodbye sweet heart Ill be back" Rusl said giving a kiss to his wife

Uli nodded" be careful don't do anything rash okay?"

Rusl nodded as he gave a kiss to their new born daughter" goodbye Mika Ill be back

The baby just giggle as she felt her fathers kiss on her forehead

"Lets go to my house Rusl Epona is waiting for us there" Link said

"GOODBYE LINK GOODBYE RUSL" the villagers shouted as the two swordsman left the village

When they arrived at Link's house they saw Epona near his house, Link climb the stairs to his house and enter. He went to a near chest and open revealing his weapons, he took the hero's bow and his big quiver that holds a hundred arrows, the gale boomerang. He place the hero's bow on his back with the Hylian shield and the gale boomerang on his belt he then took a large bag and put the rest of his weapons and items which include his bottles the double claw shots, the dominion rod and others. He left his house and got on Epona he then saw that Rusl had a horse it was colored grey.

"You ready Link?" Rusl said

Link nodded as the two left on their horses

(I wonder where's Ilia she didn't took well the news that I was leaving Im sorry Ilia) Link thought

However his train thought was halted when he saw Ilia standing on the bridge that leads out of the Ordon residence and into Hyrule field. Now what shock Link was that Ilia wasn't wearing her usual cloths but a short sleeve blue blouse a pair of black fingerless gloves a pair of black shorts which made Link blush since it show Ilia's figure quite well including her slender legs and a pair of white boots. Link then notice that Ilia had a long bo staff he could tell it was her weapon.

"Ilia why are you wearing that?" Link said

"Im going with you" Ilia said

Link gasp" what Ilia do you realize what you're saying?"

"I do and this time Im not going to stand back while you fight on your own" Ilia said

"But Im not fighting on my own Rusl's coming with me" Link said

Rusl sighed" Link she wants to go with you because she wants to help you protect Hyrule and she also wants to protect you because you're precious to her"

"I know but still we don't know how dangerous this whole mission might get Im sorry Ilia but you can't come" Link said he could see the hurt in Ilia's green eyes

"I can fight you know or how about I show you what Im capable of" Ilia said taking a fighting stance

"We don't have to time were supposed to arrived at Hyrue castle by tomorrow and its night already" Link said

Rusl shook his head and sighed" let her go with us Link"

"WHAT Rusl why are you saying that?" Link said shock

"Even if you don't let her come with us she's gonna follow us Ilia can get a little stubborn you know and besides she's Mayor Bo's daughter after all" Rusl said

"That's right father taught me to fight so I can take care of myself" Ilia said

Link sighed" al right Ilia you can come with us"

Ilia smile" thank you now lets go"

"But you don't have a horse I have this horse because Fado was taking care of it for me" Rusl said

"Ill ride with Link if that's okay with you Link?" Ilia said with a smirk on her face

Link blush a little" o..okay get on"

Link offer his hand and Ilia gladly took it she got on Epona she then put her arms around Link's waist she got even closer to him making him blush. Rusl couldn't help but smirk at the display it was very cute.

(Ah young love) Rusl thought

"Lets go next stop Hyrule castle" Link said

Rusl nodded as they left and crossed the bridge leading into Hyrule field.

To be Continued

Yay another chapter done Im apologize but Im going to return to update my Naruto stories then Ill return with this one. One more thing Im not making Ilia useless in this story she's gonna kick some ass the same with Zelda Im sick of her being the damsel distress please send me your reviews and comments NO FLAMES well farewell until the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Gathering

Chapter 4 The Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

Castle Town

Link, Ilia and Rusl arrived at the entrance to castle town they left their respective horses outside and cross the wooden bridge leading to the entrance to the town. When they enter castle town they were gather by the large crowd they were all over Link.

"TIS HIM TIS LINK" a young girl said

"IT'S THE CHOSEN HERO OF THE GODS" a man shouted

"HE HAS COME TO SAVE US AGAIN" an older woman shouted

The three try to escape the overwhelming crowd. Link was able to escape from the crowd he took Ilia's hand and head for the center of the town Rusl also escape from the crowd. After reaching the center of town they headed toward the big door that leads to Hyrule castle.

"Well Mr. chosen hero of the gods looks like you made quite a name for you" Ilia said

"You have to understand the people Ilia to then Link is their hero for saving the land so its obvious that he's popular" Rusl said

Link sighed" this isn't the kind of popularity I need"

"HALT who goes there" a guard said rushing to the group

"Its okay we came here because the princess wants to see us" Rusl said

"You're the chosen hero of the gods please come with me the princess is waiting for you at her throne room" the guard said

The group nodded and left with the guard and into the castle

Hyrule Field(beneath the wooden bridge)

The stranger have finally eaten and taken a rest he looked towards the field and he could still see the soldiers roaming the place they were still looking for him. Without hesitation he prepared his gear as he left the wooden bridge and got back on his horse.

"If they want me so badly then so be it" the stranger said as he took out his two katanas and left the bridge with his horse

Hyrule Castle

Link Rusl and Ilia arrived at the throne room or rather called inner sanctum, they were two guards guarding the entrance when they went further they saw Zelda in her throne and some old allies Auru and Ashei. The three went towards Zelda while Auru and Ashei smile at the visitors.

"Its good to see you again Link" Auru said

"Likewise" Ashei said with a rare smile

"Im glad to see you guys too" Link said

"So Auru Ashei I hope your skills hasn't gone rotten after this past months" Rusl said with a smirk

"Our skills still sharp as always Rusl and what about you since you settle down a long time ago your skills are supposed to have gone rusty" Auru said with a chuckle

Rusl chuckle" no Im still the same as always, by the way where's Shad?"

"Where else the library" Ashei said with a sweat dropped on the back of her head

"Something's will never change" Link said

"Link Im glad to see you again" came the voice of Princess Zelda she got up from her throne and went towards the chosen hero

"Im glad to see you again princess" Link said

"Thank you for coming Link I am sorry for troubling you from your well deserved rest" Zelda said

"Its al right you already apologize to me enough on the letter you wrote to me and Im ready to save Hyrule again" Link said with determination in his voice

Zelda smile" thank you Link" she then notice Rusl and Ilia" thank you for coming too Rusl I really appreciate"

"Its always an honor to serve you princess" Rusl said

Zelda nodded and looked at Ilia" hello and who might you be?"

Ilia bow down" my name is Ilia Im also accompany Link"

"She's his girlfriend" Rusl said with a smirk

Ilia blush while glaring at Rusl while Auru had an amused grin and Ashei had a small smirk on her face Link just blush and scratch the back of his head Zelda only smile.

"That's good to hear its always nice to have someone to care about you" Zelda said

"Please princess Im not only doing this because I want to be with Link I also want to help Hyrule too" Ilia said

Zelda smile" thank you Ilia I appreciate the more people help the better"

"Well since we said hello again princess how about telling us about the big threat to the kingdom?" Link said

Zelda nodded" of course two days ago the town was attack by mysterious soldiers in black armor they weren't so many of them so thanks to our efforts we were able to defeat them most importantly they weren't any casualties just injure people the town doctor along with the shaman of Kakariko village are attending the wounded as we speak"

Link blink" Reinaldo so he's here too"

"Yes I send a message requesting his services as a medic, and finally we were able to discover the invaders identity which is the kingdom of Elysian" Zelda said

"Elysian?" Rusl said

"Yes the kingdom of Elysian is located far away from Hyrule for what purpose they have attack Hyrule that I don't know but we can't stand around here and wait for them to attack again that's why I called upon you chosen hero, I need your help but not just you but everyone's help" Zelda said

"Princess I already said Im going to do it so you have my full support" Link said

"As well as ours" Rusl said while Ilia nodded

"Well most likely Elysian attack us as a sign of war but we can't never be too sure" Auru said

"If that's the case then I can't ignore this I will go to Elysian and talk to the king so we can negotiate peace terms its best to prevent war at all cost if we can" Zelda said

The group gasp

"What princess you're going on your own?" Ashei said

"No Link and Ilia will accompanying me if you two agree?" Zelda said

"We agree princess" Link said and Ilia nodded

"But what about us princess?" Rusl said

"I want you Auru, Ashei and Shad to stay here and protect the town lock all the entrances just in case they plan to attack again" Zelda said

"Al right princess" Rusl said

"PRINCESS I FOUND IT" Shad shouted as he enter the throne room he was carrying a red book

"Well about time you got here bookworm" Ashei scolded

Shad panted while adjusting his glasses" princess I found it I found a book that contains some information on the Elysian kingdom"

Zelda gasp" you did I thought there wasn't such a book in the library it's a good thing you volunteer to stay and search the library"

"And it was truly an honor princess" Shad said as he adjusted his glasses again" now I will read the piece of information that mentions the Elysian kingdom" he open the book and began to read" a hundred years ago Elysian and Hyrule were involved in a deadly war many lives were lost in the conflict, in the end neither sides won the war and the Elysian forces retreated and the kingdom was never heard of"

"Until now" Ashei said

"So both kingdoms were in a war a hundred years ago" Auru said

"And they just left and neither sides didn't sign a peace treaty, no wonder they have come back" Rusl said

"Shad is that all the book mentions?" Link said

"Yes unfortunately I read the entire book but this the only page of the book that mentions Elysian Im sorry princess" Shad said

"No its al right Shad Im sure this piece of information will help us in future situations but nevertheless thank you for finding the book" Zelda said

"We don't know much of Elysian but we can't let them start another war" Link said

"My thoughts exactly that's why I want you and Ilia to come with me to Elysian" Zelda said

"Then count us in princess we wont let you down" Ilia said and Link nodded

"Thank you now go to the town I will be there in a moment to talk to my people" Zelda said

Link and the group nodded as they left the throne room, shortly Zelda left with one thought in mind.

(This time I won't stay behind the lines)

Hyrule field

The Elysian soldiers were still patrolling the field looking for the mysterious stranger that was currently hiding and taking shelter somewhere in Hyrule. The squadron of soldiers were running in a large part of Hyrule field when suddenly high above the skies a giant white dragon came charging at the soldiers with a powerful flame attack burning half of the soldiers. The soldiers fire their arrows along with some lances but the mighty flying beast was too fast and their weapons didn't even reach it, the dragon took another charge at them and fire its massive flame attack burning more soldiers alive. One soldier left with his horse while giving a hand sign to the remaining forces.

"ALL SOLDIERS FALL BACK FALL BACK" the soldier shouted

The remaining Elysian soldiers left the field while the white dragon was still flying, but the mighty beast decided not to take any prisoners and went after them. The soldiers were scared that the white dragon was chasing them the only thing they could do was to fled for their lives.

(Damn its following us this is not good general Sular is not going to like this) he soldier thought as they continue to run away from the dragon

Castle Town

Zelda and the rest of the group stood at the center of castle town where the beautiful fountain stood the people of the town were gather and they were waiting for what their princess have to say. Zelda step forward to face the large crowd her blue eyes full of determination and courage she spoke with a calm tone and seriousness. Among the people were Reinaldo, Purlo, Princess Agitha, Giovani and others.

"People of Hyrule we now face a possible danger and we might end up in a war" Zelda said calmly" she looked at the people they were murmuring some of them were shock at the revelation" a hundred years ago Hyrule and Elysian were at war this conflict was too horrible a lot of lives were lost many sacrifices were made and now this war may repeat, they say history repeats myself but not will Im still here as your princess I will do everything in my power to prevent this war from happening again I will not let any more lives to be lost that's why Im leaving to Elysian to prepare negotiations with the king however do not worry my people Im not going alone the chosen hero of the gods will be accompanying me along with his friend"

The people started cheering for their princess Zelda then raise her hand making the people stop their cheering" I will leave you in the care of my most trusted friends Rusl, Auru, Ashei and Shad they're lives are in your hands now"

The four freedom fighters nodded at that moment Charlo came

"Princess your gear is ready" Charlo said

Zelda nodded" yes thank you Charlo Link Ilia can you two wait for me outside of the town?"

"Yeah sure" Link said he and Ilia left the town

A few minutes later Link and Ilia were still waiting outside of the gate to the town, suddenly the door open and came Charlo with a white horse and Zelda the tow gasp because of Zelda clothes. She wasn't wearing her usual princess gown she was wearing a red jacket with a white vest in the middle was the three triforces, long red leather pants and black boots. She had her golden bow strap on her back and her quiver with her golden arrows and her sword strap on her waist, Link and Ilia were shock to see the ruler of Hyrule wearing clothes design for fighting they also saw that she had three brown cloak hoods in her hand.

"I apologize if I took too long here put these on" Zelda said while giving the brown cloaks to Link and Ilia

"Why are we putting them on?" Ilia said

"Remember that were going to enter hostile territory it will be best if we hide our identities" Zelda said

Link and Ilia nodded and they put on their cloaks on

"Charlo Ill be back soon" Zelda said

"Take care princess please come back safe to us" Charlo said

Zelda nodded the three got on their horses and were about to leave

"The kingdom of Elysian should be located far east is gonna take us weeks to get there so we should proceed with quickness but with caution" Zelda said

"Right lets go we should get going" Link said

Just them a guard came to the group

"Princess its urgent the Elysian soldiers have been located in Hyrule field" the guard said

The three gasp

"Well have to be more caution now" Zelda said

"But that's not all they were being attacked by a white dragon" the guard said

"Why do I have the feeling that Im going to end up fighting the dragon" Link said

"But this time Im going to help you fight Link" Ilia said

"And so do I" Zelda said

Link smile" al right I guess my fights will become more easy"

The three took their horses and left the town heading to Hyrule field

To be Continued

There you have it the fourth chapter is done now Im gonna have some trouble updating because of my jobs but hopefully I might update on Thursday I already started working on chapter 45 from Moon shinobi and chapter 8 from Tamming two hearts or breaking one so please be patient send me your comments and your reviews farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The White Dragon

Chapter 5 The White Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

Hyrule Field

The elysian soldiers were being completely outmatch by the mysterious white dragon, they threw their arrows at him but the mighty flying beast was too fast for their arrows to reach him it was an easy win for the dragon. Some of the soldiers began to run away realizing that they can't defeat the beast. One soldier on a horse retreated back leaving the rest of the soldiers to be beaten by the flying beast, the rider return to the general who was watching the whole fight from afar and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"General Zular we can't defeat it its too strong"

Zular gaze at the white dragon" the guardian beast of Elysian is as strong as they say nevertheless it has chosen to turn its back on the kingdom he was supposed to protect and I don't take traitors lightly whether they are humans or not lets go"

The general left towards the battle along with the rest of his battalion

In another part of the field Link, Zelda, and Ilia were running in their horses until they saw the dragon in the distance they gasp seeing the size and the ferocity of it.

"Is that…..the dragon?" Ilia said in awe

"Yeah it is and its bigger than Argnarok" Link said remembering the time when he fought the armor dragon back at the city in the sky

Zelda kept focusing on the dragon" it seems it been attack"

"By who?" Ilia ask

"Then I guess it's a good thing well had help to fight it" Link said

"Lets go" Zelda said

The three left heading where the dragon was Zelda was in deep thought

(Something's not right)

When they arrived they saw the dragon being attack by the black armor soldiers Zelda glare at the soldiers recognizing them as the Elysian soldiers she also saw a taller soldier wearing a long red cape, it wasn't long before one of the soldiers saw the group.

"Hey it's the princess of Hyrule"

General Zular saw from afar the Hyrule princess an gave an evil grin (perfect)" men get the princess Ill take care of the dragon"

"YES SIR"

The trio saw the soldiers charging in Link was the first to act as he unsheathed his master sword and Hylian shield he charge with Epona and slash one of the soldiers making him fall from his horse, Ilia charge in and hit one of the soldiers with her staff. Zelda prepare her golden bow and her arrows she took one of them and fire at the farthest soldier knocking him from his horse, the fight just got more complicated for the Elysian soldiers.

The white dragon charge at general Zular but he was able to dodge its strike he took one of his soldiers bow and arrow he pointed the arrow straight at the incoming dragon.

(You really are impressive and you're fast but I am faster) Zular thought as he shot the arrow it flew so fast that the dragon didn't saw it coming and obviously he couldn't dodge it

The arrow hit its left wing making the flying beast make a growl of pure pain, the group saw the dragon falling a few miles away from the field.

Zular grin in satisfaction" that's how I disposed of traitors men go find it and finish it off"

"YES SIR"

The remaining soldiers who were fighting the group left heading to where the dragon crash by now general Zular has left from the field.

"Well they are going to kill the dragon glad its not going to be me for once" Link said

"No we have to save it" Zelda said

Ilia and Link were confuse at hearing this

"But Zelda the dragon is evil" Link said

"Please Link trust me on this we have to stop them from killing it" Zelda said

Ilia nodded" lets go Link"

"Okay lets got"

The trio left their horses were running faster making sure to arrived just in time to save the white dragon, once they arrived they saw one of the bridges that leads to Kakariko village however they couldn't see the dragon anywhere. They look in every direction hoping to see the flying beast but there was no sing of it in the whole field, Zelda was restless she sworn she felt the dragon near but now it was gone she kept looking at the field expecting to see any sing from the dragon.

Suddenly her eyes widened Link and Ilia saw it too they didn't found the dragon but they found the Elysian soldiers that were supposed to find and kill the beast, however they weren't alone in fact they were being beaten down by an mysterious stranger with two katanas wearing a brown cloak hiding his face. The group saw as the mysterious stranger took all of the soldiers and defeat them like they were nothing, Link was really impressed he knew that this stranger had very sharp skills with the sword he even thought that he could be better than him in sword skills.

Link's thoughts were interrupted by Zelda who went on her horse towards the stranger Link and Ilia follow her making sure she didn't get attack by the stranger, Zelda arrived where the stranger stood Link and Ilia also arrived they remain neutral they didn't know if he will attack them like the Elysian soldiers. The stranger notice the groups presence and remain still not knowing what their intentions he didn't know if they were looking for a fight but he still remain calm and quiet as the group were gazing at him.

"Are you al right?" Zelda ask the stranger

The stranger stood quiet for a little he spoke in a calm tone" you….you people aren't from Elysian?"

Zelda shook her head" no we are from Hyrule my name is Zelda Im the princess of Hyrule and this is Link and his girlfriend Ilia" she smirk a little noticing Ilia's slight blush on her cheeks

Link gasp" Zelda why are you telling him who you are?"

"Its al right Link I have a feeling I can trust this person"

"What's your name?" Ilia said

The stranger shook his head" my name is not important I…..I am sorry please forgive me"

The three stood confuse at his comment but they gasp when the stranger collapse on the ground Zelda was the first to go to his side she then saw the blood flowing from his left arm.

"He's hurt" Zelda said she then concentrated the power from her triforce she went to the wounded arm of the stranger and a faint glow started emitting from Zelda's right hand showing the glow of her triforce

Link and Ilia watch in amazement as Zelda was healing the stranger soon the wound was completely gone.

(The power of the gods is truly amazing) Ilia thought

Zelda smile" hell be fine now he just need some rest" she continue to stare at him and for some unknown reason she felt like removing his hood and she did when she removed his hood she was quite surprised

She stood quiet as she was seeing the face of the stranger he had short silver hair he seems to be around twenty years old and his features were considered as any woman would say handsome, the princess stood there staring at him like she was in some kind of spell she decided to ignore the reason why she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Link noticed the surroundings of the field" we are not so far from Kakariko village we should go there?"

"But what about him Link he's resting we shouldn't move from here" Ilia said

"I agree with Ilia we should camp out here tonight and well leave for Kakariko village in the morning" Zelda said while not taking her blue eyes from the sleeping stranger

Link nodded" okay then Ill gather the fire wood" he then left

"I wonder who he is?" Ilia said looking at the stranger

"Im more curious to know why was he attacking those soldiers from Elysian he doesn't look from Hyrule to me"

"And what about that dragon I wonder where did it go?" Ilia said

"Perhaps well find out someday"

Ilia nodded as they two continue to watch the stranger and wait for Link to return with the fire wood.

Elsewhere

General Zular and the remaining of his men were traveling at the bridge of Eldin they just enter the bridge and waiting for their orders.

"General what are we going to do now?"

"Well return to Elysian and await orders from the king" Zular said

Suddenly the general and his men stop they were in the middle of the bridge, Zular grin notice that there was somebody standing on the other side of the bridge. The person was not human his whole skin was colored green he had two horns, he had red eyes and he was wearing an old silver armor he was riding on a brown warthog and he had a long spear.

Zular grin" well I thought you weren't going to show up but since you have Im glad I have a job for you?"

The armor green knight gave a weird chuckle" I will lend you my services on one condition" he prepare his spear and his warthog roar ready to dash forward" you have to defeat me"

The soldiers were ready to attack him but Zular raise his hand stopping them

"Stand down men Ill handle him myself" Zular said as he unsheathed his sword" if I have to beat you King Bumblin in order for you're services then so BEAT IT" he then charge with his horse at full speed

King Bumblin charge at full speed with his spear ready to attack him and threw him off the bridge the two warriors collide in one crash of pure battle until one will be victorious.

Nightfall fell on Hyrule field Link brought enough fire wood for the fire he light the fire using his lantern and lantern oil he also brought a few sleeping bags he knew because he has travel on his own before and knew what to bring in order to survive outdoors. Ilia was seated next to him while Zelda was still staring at the stranger who was still resting she thought that there was something odd about him and it was wise to keep an eye on him.

"Now Ilia you fought well for your first fight but there will be tougher fights so don't get cocky I will give you a few pointers in battle tactics and believe I know some good moves"

Ilia looked at Link annoyed" I know Link stop acting like you're my father and even my father doesn't act like that I know that the fights will get tougher so stop being so overprotective of me"

"Ilia Im worry about you so I want to help you get stronger"

"And I say Im already strong father taught me to fight so stop being so worry"

"But Ilia?"

"No buts trust me Link I will be fine"

Link sighed" fine but Im still giving you some pointers and also Im going to teach you how to use a bow and arrow"

"Yeah I guess that's good I don't know how to use a bow" Ilia said

"Good Im sure we can buy a bow in Kakariko village Malo mart is still open and the prices are low so we won't have problem when it comes to rupees"

Ilia smile and lean her head in Link's shoulder and he put his arm around her, Zelda was watching and she couldn't help but smile at the happy couple.

(I wonder if I will find happiness like that) Zelda thought

The stranger slowly open his eyes he saw the three people were sitting near the fire his gray eyes travel to the princess of Hyrule who look back at him and smile warmly.

"So you're awake" Zelda said

"You feeling better now?" Ilia said

The stranger notice his arm and saw that his wound was gone" my wound is gone"

"I healed it but don't push yourself too hard though" Zelda said

"Why did you save me?"

"Was it better if we let you die?" Link ask puzzle

"Yeah it would"

Zelda look at him with pity" why would you say something like that do you want to end your life?"

The stranger just shook his head and stood quiet the group look at him puzzle Ilia was the first to ask.

"Why did you attack those soldiers?"

The stranger look upset" they are from Elysian I have to stop them its my responsibility I have to"

"You must be another chosen hero by the gods" Link joke

Ilia sweat dropped at his comment while Zelda sighed

"Tell me you attack those Elysian soldiers and yet I think you're not from Hyrule I can tell so what kind of grudge do you have with the Elysian kingdom?"

The stranger stood quiet he slowly walked off from the fire

"Hey wait come back" Link said

"Its al right Link Ill talk to him" Zelda said as she left the fire

"That guy he's no ordinary warrior his skills are very good he fought well with those two swords of his" Link said

Ilia smirk" what's wrong Link are you jealous?"

"Im not jealous of his skills and besides I preferred to fight with a shield than with two swords"

"Yeah you're jealous al right"

"I am not Ilia stop this already"

Ilia giggle as she snuggle on his chest" just teasing you don't get upset Mr. chosen hero of the gods"

Links rolled his eyes as he took his arm around his girlfriend as they look to the fire he then look where Zelda and the stranger were.

Zelda saw the young stranger looking at the stars with a sorrowful look on his face she knew that there was something wrong with him but she decided that it was best if he tell her instead.

"Are you al right?"

The stranger looked back at the princess" I am fine princess Zelda I am sorry for what has happened to your kingdom I know about the things that the Elysian kingdom has done"

"Why are you apologizing its not your fault they have attack"

"It is I feel responsible for what has happened here"

Zelda look to the sky" I knew it you're not from Hyrule so that means you are a visitor, well what does the prince of Elysian came to my kingdom for?"

The stranger was shock he couldn't believe what he just heard" ho….how….did you know?"

Zelda gave him a small smile" its very obvious when you look at it this is your first time here in Hyrule and you have apologize to me on because of the Elysian kingdom attacking my kingdom you feel sorry for everything that Elysian has done am I right?"

He sighed" yes……its true" he then look at Zelda expecting her to look at him with pure hatred that she would came at him and attack him with no questions ask

He knew he deserve it so he only waited to be attack, he suddenly look into the princess blue eyes and he was surprised instead of seeing hate in her eyes they were filled with compassion wisdom. He didn't realize before how beautiful her eyes were he took a closer look and notice how attractive the princess of Hyrule was, he suddenly felt his face getting a little over heated because he was blushing he shook his head and look at the princess.

"You are not going to attack me?"

"Why would I do such thing it's not your fault"

"But it is"

"No I can tell a lot just by looking at you, you didn't agree with the decision the king made about attacking Hyrule and you decided to come here and stop Elysian am I right?"

"Yes you are right I didn't agree on a war to occur nothing good comes from war only death, pain suffering are left by war I don't want that"

"It seems you are fighting for a good cause and now that you are an exile prince I certain that you are planning in stopping Elysian with me"

"Yes I will be honored if you let me travel with you princess"

"Yes but don't call me princess just Zelda I am not holding that title for now until I prevent war I cannot return as the princess of Hyrule"

"I understand may we fight together and find peace between both of our kingdoms and my name is Udiel"

"Its good to have you Udiel Link and Ilia will be happy to meet you now I suggest we should go back and rest"

Udiel nodded and the two return to the camp fire, when they got back they saw Link and Ilia sleeping together they were lock in a embrace both smiling Zelda just smile while Udiel look a little nervous.

"Um….Zelda should we be here I mean"

"Its al right Udiel get some rest"

Udiel nodded and sat on the soft ground he notice it was a little cold when Zelda wrap a blanket around him.

"I figure you might need it"

"Thank you Zelda"

He saw Zelda getting on the ground and wrapping herself with another blanket and slowly she closed her eyes Udiel closed his eyes with some hope in his mind.

(At least Im not alone I have help I have to stop this war can't let it happen again I will not let more lives be wasted)

The next day everybody was ready to leave to Kakariko village Zelda told Link and Ilia about Udiel and who he really was Link thought at first that he could be lying and he might want to betrayed them but Zelda argue about it and said that she trusted him while Ilia was in the same boat as Zelda so he decided to let Udiel to travel with them for now.

"Well let's get going I want to meet Reinaldo and everyone again" Link said as he got on Epona

Ilia got on her horse and looked at Udiel" Udiel don't you have a horse?"

"I had one but it was killed by the Elysian soldiers"

"Then get on my horse Udiel" Zelda said

"Its al right Zelda I can walk to the village"

"Kakariko village is far if you walk on your own it will be faster if you ride on a horse" Link said

"Are you embarrassed on riding a horse with me Udiel?" Zelda said with a slight smirk

"No of course not its just that I didn't wanted to bother you that's all"

"I insist I have no problem at all"

Udiel nodded and took Zelda's hand getting on her horse Ilia giggle a little seeing how cute they look together

"Lets go" Link said

"Hold on tight Udiel" Zelda said

Udiel nodded and put his hands around Zelda's waist he blush a little but decided to ignore it little did he knew that Zelda blush too feeling his hands around her waist, the group left heading for Kakariko village.

To be continued

Sorry for not uploading this story but I have been concentrating on my Avatar story I may return to update this story I also have plans for other stories like my Naruto stories anyway send me some reviews and comments farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Assault on Kakariko village

Chapter 6 Assault on Kakariko village

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Nintendo does

Kakariko Village

The four heroes arrived at the village they went to the near spring and let their horses drink some water, they group gaze at the sight of the village. To Link the village hasn't change so much since the last time he was here he notice that Malo mart has been remodel the building was big like the Malo mart in castle town looks like Malo was getting more famous by the minute. Zelda along with Ilia couldn't help but smile even after what has happened with the Elysian kingdom Kakariko village was still peaceful thanks to Links effort save Hyrule. Udile gaze at the village he smile seeing the tranquility of the village he suddenly felt guilty knowing that this village could be attack by his own kingdom and the blood of the people killed in the village will be in his hands. The group arrived at the large building which was the Sanctuary of the village.

"It's been a while since I was here I wonder how Reinaldo and the others are doing?" Link said

"Yeah me too" Ilia said

"Link before we enter I think it will be best if we don't tell them about Udiel's true identity?" Zelda said

"Is that okay with you Udiel?" Link said

"Yes I don't want to cause any hostility or trouble in this village" Udiel said in a guilty tone

Zelda notice his tone but decided to ignore it for now, Link nodded and he open the door of the sanctuary when they enter they saw the Shaman of the village Reinaldo along his daughter Luda.

"Hey Reinaldo?" Link said with a smile

Reinaldo and Luda smile

"Link Ilia it's good to see you two again" Reinaldo said

"Yes were glad to see you again" Luda said with a polite bow

"Oh and the princess is here too what a great honor is to have you here princess" Reinaldo said

"Thank you Reinalo but right now I don't have that title I'm just a warrior fighting for the peace and freedom of Hyrule you have heard of what has happened?"

Reinaldo nodded" yes travelers have come here saying that Hyrule castle was attacked by another kingdom I have heard of the Elysian kingdom before when I was a kid"

"Do you know something about the Elysian Kingdom any information you tell us will be good?" Link said

"I only heard of the war that happened a hundred years ago but that's all I apologize for not knowing anything more"

"Its al right Reinaldo we thank you for telling us this piece of information" Zelda said

"And who might you be?" Luda said noticing Udiel

Udiel blush from embarrassment" I….I…..I am……"

"This is Udiel he's a warrior traveling with us" Zelda said

"Yes I am traveling with them I want to help them as much as I can" Udiel said

"So you four are on a quest to stop the Elysian kingdom?" Reinaldo said

"I want to negotiate with Elysian if we can come to an agreement preventing war is my biggest priority" Zelda said

"And if doesn't will have to prepare ourselves for the worst" Link said

"I see then you have come to the right place to prepare for your quest in fact Barnes wanted to see you he forgot to give you a letter about his new invention" Reinaldo said

"A new invention I guess I can check it out" Link said

"I'll go too with you Link" Ilia said

"We'll all go" Zelda said

"We'll see you later Reinaldo" Link said while Reinaldo and Luda nodded

The group left the Sanctuary they started walking towards Barnes bomb shop

"Hey Udiel why don't you tell us more about the Elysian kingdom?" Ilia said

Udiel stop walking and tighten his fist in anger he didn't show it but Zelda notice it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ilia I don't want to talk about it" he left towards the spring

Ilia looked a little guilty" was it something I said?"

"You must understand Udiel Ilia as the prince of Elysian he blames himself for every action that the kingdoms takes that's why he feels upset and guilty he believes that the life of every man, woman and child that the kingdom takes it's his fault" Zelda said

"But its not his fault is the one who took over the king?" Ilia said

"That maybe but he can't stop feeling guilty for everything that's happening Ilia" Link said while putting his hand on her shoulder" I think he needs some time for himself?"

"Or maybe he needs someone to talk to" Zelda said" Link Ilia you two go on ahead to Barnes shop I will be with Udiel" she left towards the spring

Link saw Zelda walk towards the spring he then looked at Ilia who was smirking

"Why are you smirking Ilia?"

"Oh it's nothing Link come on let's go to the shop"

"Why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?"

"I'll tell you later"

Link rolled his eyes as he and Ilia headed to Barnes shop, back on the spring of the village Udiel was looking at the clean water of the spring Zelda went next to him.

"Udiel I know what its like to feel responsible for the sake of your kingdom before Elysian attacked my kingdom was invaded by a great evil I have to surrender in order to save my kingdom and I couldn't help but feel guilty and upset that I couldn't anything to help protect it I have to rely on the chosen hero after that I promised myself I will defend my kingdom with my own strength even if I have to give up my own life to do so"

Udiel smile" you are wise and strong Zelda that's why you have strong will"

"It's my love for Hyrule that keeps me strong just like my father and mother they both loved Hyrula very much and even in the afterlife they watch over it"

"I loved my kingdom too but with the path that has chosen I don't know if I still love it"

"Its okay to feel that way but you can't lose faith didn't your parents taught you to have faith in your kingdom?"

'They did that's why I want to fight for it I will stop this corruption and reclaim my throne once I become king"

"You don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want to take your time"

Udiel smile" thank you Zelda you know every time I talk to you it eases my soul"

"Likewise I always feel comfortable talking to you"

The two stood there watching the beautiful spring and they both felt happy, Zelda was feeling happier she didn't know what was this feelings that she was feeling but she decided to ignore it for now.

At Barnes bomb shop Link and Ilia were looking the merchandise of bombs that Barnes has for sale.

"Wow Barnes have been very busy since I last visited" Link said in awe while looking at the collection of bombs

"Yeah he has enough bombs to blow up the whole village" Ilia said

"And speaking of Barnes where is he?" Link said

BOOM

Link and Ilia gasp when they heard the loud explosion that's when they saw a burn Barnes walking to the counter while coughing.

"You okay Barnes"

"Yeah I was just making a little experiment and it looks like it back fire on me"

"What kind of experiment?" Ilia said

Barnes grin" that's a secret maybe I'll tell you later, so what brings you here?"

Link blink" what brings me here Reinaldo told me you have a new invention for me"

"Oh yeah right I can't believe I forgot about it well I haven't seen you in months you know here it is" Barnes said while showing Link a bomb

Link sweat dropped" this is it Barnes this is a normal bomb"

"Sure it may look like a normal bomb but its not you see this bomb special its my greatest creation yet behold this is the homing bomb once you aim it at something it will automatically homing in at the target and destroy it"

"Wow this bomb really is something you outdone yourself this time Barnes" Link said

"I know now I will give you permission to use this bombs for your quest now I will give you ten homing bombs for just three hundred rupees what do you say?"

"WHAT Barnes that's robbery I know those bombs are specials but come on can you give me a discount I am the chosen hero of the gods"

Ilia sweat dropped (so much for not flattering himself with his title)

"A discount but I haven't started selling them I was reserving them just for you, tell you what how about fifteen bombs for three hundred rupees that's a great offer what do you say?"

"Deal" said a happy Link as he took his bomb bag and Barnes placed the homing bombs in the bag

"Link remember that you can use your homing bomb as homing arrow bombs making them more useful" Barnes said

"Yeah I know that" Link said as he took his giant wallet and gave the three hundred rupees to Barnes

"Please come back some who knows I may have invited something new when you return"

"Yeah we will let's go Ilia"

Ilia nodded and left the shop

"So what are we going to do now?" Ilia said

"We are going to Malo mart to buy you a bow"

"What but Link I am not an archer"

"I know but you have to learn we need to be prepare when we engage the enemy"

"Okay I understand so how am I going to learn?"

"What do you think I am going to teach you with me you will learn in no time"

The two went to Malo mart and Link bought a bow along with a quiver that holds thirty arrows after paying they left the shop and they spotted Zelda and Udiel heading their way.

"Hey Udiel are you feeling better now?" Ilia said

"Yes I am thank you for your concern Ilia"

"Well Ilia let's go to the graveyard that's where well start your archery lessons"

"You are going to teach Ilia archery you won't mind if I help too?" Zelda said

"No of course not the more help the merrier you can come too Udiel"

"I guess I'll go but I am not an archer"

"Its okay Zelda can teach you" Ilia said with a smirk

"Oh really Zelda you don't mind right?" Udiel said with a smile

For some reason Zelda felt her cheeks heating up which Ilia notice and smirk

Link grin" come one Zelda we have some people to teach some archery"

Zelda smile as the group to the graveyard

Hyrule Field

King Bumblin was accompany by a large army of bumblin warriors he was staring at the far distance into the entrance to Kakariko village.

"Split up take the village and the Gorons" King Bumblin said

The bumblins gave a battle cry as they ran on the field with their swords and shields, King Bumblin chuckle while looking at his army.

(They won't know what hit them)

Back at the village graveyard the group were practicing their archery skills Link was teaching Ilia while Zelda was teaching Udiel, they were using the two trees as target practices. Ilia was getting the hang of it while Udiel was having no luck at all he was bad at learning however Zelda didn't mind she continue to teach him with no problem at all. After an hour of archery lessons the group decided to made a camp fire in the graveyard and take a break.

"Ilia you have learn to use a bow you only need some practicing and you'll be a pro like me" Link said with a smile

"Oh I don't know I might become better than you Mr. chosen hero of the gods" Ilia said with a smirk

"You will have to practice harder if you want to become better than me" Liink said with a smirk

Zelda laugh a little at the way the couple were flirting with one another she gaze at Udiel who sighed in defeat.

"I guess I am not good in archery I'm only good with my twin swords" Udiel said

"You will get better if you keep practicing" Zelda said

"I will continue trying but anyway thank you for teaching me Zelda" Udiel said with a smile

"I'm glad I was able to help"

"Well I guess we should talk to Reinaldo if we can spend the night in the village and tomorrow leave for Elysian" Link said

"That would be a wise choice Link" Zelda said

Udiel stood quiet before looking at the group" everyone I want to tell you guys about Elysian I want to tell you why the kingdom change"

This caught the attention of the three

"Are you sure you want to tell us Udiel?" Ilia said

"Yes Zelda you told me I should take my time and I have decided if I am going to be traveling with you people you have the right to know the truth" Udiel said

Zelda nodded along with Link

"Elysian was a great kingdom at one time it was peaceful and true it was rule with compassion and justice my father the king was the bravest and kindest man ever known he was kind and gentle with his friends and family and he was cruel and just to his enemies the people of the kingdom loved him and they couldn't ask for a better ruler I was very proud of him, but among that great kingdom there's always a swine hidden waiting to strike you see my father's advisor a sorcerer named Adgamin was a man who hide his intentions I never trusted him but my father was too naïve to see his evil then one day it turn into a horrible day for Elysian Adgamin turn against the kingdom and he took over the throne and my father he killed him Adgamin's power was too much for him to handle since that day the Elysian kingdom was transform from a compassionate kingdom to a bloodthirsty and power hungry kingdom I feel like everything is fault and there's nothing I can't do" he stood quiet not saying another word

Link stood quiet he felt sorry for Udiel losing his father to a madman who knows rule the kingdom that belongs to him, Ilia was just like her boyfriend she wanted to help Udiel in anyway she could. Zelda was quiet too she felt sorry for him and also she felt a light pain in her heart a pain she did not quite understood herself she looked back at Udiel and gave him a warm smile.

"Udiel that's not true you are here with us and you want to save your kingdom so don't think that there's nothing you can't do"

"Zelda's right the four of us will stop Adgamin and help you save your kingdom" Link said

"Just believe in us Udiel" Ilia said

Udiel smile" thank you I will forever be in your debt"

Reinaldo and Luda came to the graveyard running they looked panic and scared Link got up to receive him companions the rest of the group also got up.

"Reinaldo Luda what's wrong?"

"The village is under attack" Reinaldo said

The group gasps in shock they didn't waste time as they left the graveyard, when they reach the village they gasp in shock the whole village was being attack by bumblin warriors and bumblin riders. Link went to Epona who was still in the spring with the rest of the horses he went to her pouch and grab his hero bow and the giant quiver, Zelda has already prepare her golden bow and her arrows she shoot a couple hitting some of the bumblin riders. Ilia decided to test her skills with the bow she shoot an arrow and it hit one bumbling rider looks like she was getting better in archery.

Udiel growl even if this people weren't soldiers from his kingdom he wasn't going to let them hurt the people of the village he unsheathed his twin swords and charge at the bumblin army he slash a bumblin rider making him fall from his warthog he got on the mighty beast and started galloping on the warthog slashing every bumblin warrior that was in his path. Link shot an arrow hitting a bumbling rider he saw a couple of bumbli warriors heading his way he unsheathed the master sword and the Hylian shield he charge the warriors with a spin attack knocking them on the ground. Zelda and Ilia saw some of the bumblins were chasing some of the villagers they chase after them, Zelda unsheathed her sword while Ilia took her staff they both attack the bumblins saving the villagers.

Udiel finish the bumblins that were attacking him he then saw a couple more entering from the other entrance he then smack the warthog making him charge into a wild rampage, he hit the bumblins like a bowling ball hitting a couple of bowling pins. The last bumblin was about to attack Udiel but Udiel was already next to him he threw his twin swords across his neck forming a pair of scissors pinning the bumblin helplessly.

Udiel glare at the bumblin" leave this village and don't come back" he said in a cold voice

The bumbli nodded nervously and he left the village by now Link finish the bumblins the same with Ilia and Zelda the villagers that were hiding got out from their hiding places. Reinalod and Luda help some of the villages while the group got back together at the center of the village.

"Is everyone al right?" Link said

"Yes the villagers are safe thanks to the four of you we are in your debt" Reinaldo said

"Nobody is hurt?" Ilia said

"No as soon as we saw them entering the village we hide in our houses" Barnes said

"The important thing is that nobody was hurt" Zelda said

"I hope the Gorons are al right because I saw a large group of those guys entering Dead Mountain" Barnes said

"Should we help them?" Link said

"I don't think that would be necessary the Gorons are warriors they will handle them" Link said

"But just in case we should check on them tomorrow" Zelda added

"Tomorrow then please spend the night we already prepare your rooms at the inn" Reinaldo said

The group nodded as they headed the inn, at the entrance to Dead Mountain King Bumblin was watching carefully he saw Link entering the inn along with his group.

"Great he's here things have become complicated with him around I better hurry and take over Dead Mountain from the Gorons" he enter left for the Gorons hideout

To be continued

I know it was short but I will try to make a longer chapter next time so stay tuned I'm going back to write the next chapter of the Ultimate tournament farewell.

.


	7. AN sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
